


The shower

by Komatsuna_Yuki



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst?, First thing I've ever posted, I wrote in school cause i has time, Sad, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komatsuna_Yuki/pseuds/Komatsuna_Yuki
Summary: Has nothing to do with showering. It's almost like a exerpt of something. Wrote this in English class cause I had to practice... Yeah
Kudos: 7





	The shower

Rushing past the treeline, I ran towards one of the last places I knew as safe, as home. A bolt of lightning streaked through the sky with a booming burst of sound following soon after. Getting up from the ground, ignoring the sting on my palms, I go on .

Trickles of water dripped down the leaves, the forest became eerily silent with the only thing audible being the static of the rain. Walking past yet another Willow, the squelching of the mud followed after me like a lost puppy. Limping past a groove, the soft yowling of a family of foxes clumsily follows after me, mocking what I can’t have, what I wish I could. A thick fog blankets everything around me, muting the already dull colours even further, matching the smoke roiling in my stomach.

Dragging my tired body out of the forest, I stumble through a quiet street, the colour drained out of the surroundings. The rain hits anything it can reach, like a relentless swarm of bullets, it erases any traces of life anywhere it is. My eyes flutter as I look up on to the roof of a house - one I remember being a beautiful shade of burgundy, now only registering as a monotonous shade of grey - catching a glimpse of shadow of someone who doesn’t belong.  
Ice cold droplets decorate my hair like icicles on a cave, sending sharp shivers down my spine every time one slides down my back. A burning behind my eyes hints at what I try to ignore; tears wanting to drip down and join the rain, soaking my body, enveloping it like a wet cocoon, but no amount of safety accompanied such a feeling. Blinking, my hair brushes up against my forehead, long since soaked through by the unforgiving rain. The imposing figure my house cuts stalks behind me no matter how far my feet drag me away.

Tired...I’m so tired. Reaching the gazebo - a landmark near it... near her - I collapse bonelessly on its floor. The skies frustrated tears continuously brush against my cheeks, the gazebo not providing enough protection against the emotional tantrum of nature. Throwing a glance into that storm, I see a single leaf battered mercilessly by the vicious blows of the rain, a mere punching bag at the mercy of nature’s whimsical moods. At that moment I felt as if I were the leaf, at the mercy of fate’s blows with no will of my own.

Brown roots peak out of dyed hair matching the mud covering my boots. A dirty colour that not even the rain can clean. A stain on the family’s pride, a waste of resources...a mistake!  
A flash seen from behind my eyelids. My hands ease open from their tight grip, the crescent shaped imprints left behind being the only evidence remaining of that lapse in control.

Unbeknownst to her, a shadow inaudibly edges through the forest towards her. Creeping close through the trees, trudging across the muddy pathway and into the gazebo.

“The rain is letting up”, a thought that seemed to echo through the entire town. A promise of a new beginning.

Standing up, I dust my pants off and tighten my coat, preparing for the grueling journey back home. Just as I take a step…

“Oof!?”... I splash into the mud with rain drizzling onto me tickling my neck. Feeling a weight on my back, I tense in preparation. An excited squeal pierces through my ears.

As I am flipped around, I see a familiar face pinning me in place. A blinding smile, followed by a unique sparkling set of eyes, so unlike the surroundings, sends a spark of warmth through me.

A single droplet drips off my face onto my ear, a small grin gracing my face as a brilliant blush paints my cheeks. A stream of light eases through the clouds, a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway thanks for reading this thing


End file.
